


All Fall Down

by KatLokidottir



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: FrostIron - Freeform, Frostiron Mini/Big Bang Entry, Gen, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 19:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLokidottir/pseuds/KatLokidottir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, how the tables have turned, Stark."<br/>"Please tell me you're my blessing in disguise, come to set me free."<br/>"Why should I? You've never returned the favor. Besides, I much prefer to see you tied up... exposed."<br/>"Help me out here! I'd pay you back! Money, uh-"<br/>"There's nothing that I want from you. Not anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Fall Down

Tony's wrists strain against the icy metal cuffs, twisting to try and summon the gauntlet to him. 

"Come ON!" he grunts angrily when nothing happens.

"It won't work," says a cultured voice from behind him, terrifyingly familiar. "Those cuffs keep any sort of electromagnetic energy from escaping its immediate vicinity. Which happens to be the reason you're alive still."

Tony freezes in his movements as his blood runs cold, eyes fluttering shut for a moment. This can't be happening. 

"You're supposed to be in Asgard."

A sharp laugh. "In case you hadn't noticed, I'm not overly fond of doing what I'm supposed to."

Tony lets out a short breathy chuckle, mirthless. "You don't say."

"I must admit, this is quite amusing. Oh, how the tables have turned, Stark."

"Please tell me you're my blessing in disguise, come to set me free."

"Nothing as poetic as that. After all, why should I? You never returned the favor. Besides," hums Loki, rounding to the front of the upended mattress frame Tony's been chained to. "I much prefer to see you tied up... exposed."

Tony shudders slightly at that tone of voice, the feeling of falling from the 87th story of Stark Tower still fresh in his bones. Can't get much more exposed than that.

"Look, just help me out here! I'd pay you back! Money, uh-"

"There's nothing I want from you. Not anymore."

Tony begins panicking as Loki turns away. "No, wait! There has to be something!"

Loki whirls around to face him, somehow now standing right in front of Tony. His fist slams into the metal caging, knocking Tony dangerously off balance. A fist curls around his throat, and Tony desperately braces his feet against the ground, trying to push himself upwards so he could breathe.

"Loki," he grunts breathlessly. "Stop!"

"You know what I wanted, Stark. You knew! And you still chose your little redheaded wench over me. You turned me away. So tell me why I should help you now, Anthony. What can you possibly offer me now?"

"Anything! Just, please! Let me go!"

Loki chuckles. "You don't get it, do you?" he asks, releasing his hold around Tony's neck.

"Why do you think I'm here, Mr. Stark?" he says, pacing over to the table against the wall, lifting a syringe up to the light of the window. Tony presses down the panic attack beating a hole through his chest, knowing keeping a cool head is the only way he has a chance to get out of this.

"I'm assuming you're not here for tea and crumpets with the creepy-ass Mandarin actor," he snarks, knowing that now would probably be a good time to stop with the smart-assery but knowing that it probably won't make a difference in the long run anyway.

"No, indeed I am not. In fact-"

He is cut off by the obnoxiously loud banging of an opening door from the balcony above.

"Mr. Loki, sir? Your guest has arrived."

"Send him in," says Loki, smirking at Tony from across the room.

Tony's eyes widen in alarm at the implications of this brief exchange. "Wait. You're- you're with them?"

Loki laughs. "With them? Oh no, Anthony. I'm LEADING them."

"But why? What could you possibly want with these people?"

Loki appears in front of Tony, gripping his lower back tightly as he leans in to whisper into Tony's ear. 

"I don't want anything from them. I just want YOU." Tony's muscles tense at the sudden closeness and the implication of those oh-so-casually whispered words. 

"Loki-"

And then his breath is snatched away when the door opens to reveal a very happy looking Justin Hammer.

"Hammer? JUSTIN HAMMER?" he asks incredulously, unable to keep a disbelieving laugh from escaping. "Oh, geez, this day just gets more and more ridiculous."

Hammer walks down the stairs easily, hands relaxed in the pockets of his impeccably tailored suit.

"Loki!" he greets, presenting his hand for a shake out of habit before remembering to whom he is speaking and shoving it back into the pocket.

"Mr. Hammer," says Loki, giving a curt nod in acknowledgement. "Just the man I wanted to see." 

He releases Tony, stepping back and turning to the newcoming scientist. He gestures between Hammer and Stark. 

"You know each other, I presume?"

"Yes," spits Tony.

"No need to be so rude, Anthony. I'm just here to help," replies Hammer, grinning as he steps towards Tony.

Tony looks at Loki. "You pick this guy, this assclown, to help you? With what, becoming the least advanced world dictator in history? This idiot can't even build a functioning handgun, let alone a weapon of mass destruction, assuming that's what you're after. I mean, serio-"

His mouth clamps shut when Hammer pulls a gun from his belt, aiming straight for the arc reactor. "What was that about handguns, Anthony?"

Loki just watches the exchange thoughtfully, a small grin playing across his face. "There's no need for that, Justin. Not yet."

After a moment, when Tony's sure he's going to pull the trigger just because he can, he lowers the gun, sliding it back into the holster around his belt. 

"Look, I don't know what's going on here or why the hell Hammer is here, but I'm sure I'd probably be of more use if I knew WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON!"

Everyone else in the room shares meaningful glances, and the guards lining the room begin filing out, leaving Tony alone with Loki and Hammer.

Loki strides towards Tony, covering the distance in an unfairly short amount of time. He stops directly behind the billionaire, resting his hands on his shoulders. Tony's whole body goes on alert, knowing that if he wanted to, Loki could snap his neck with ridiculous ease. It'd be harder to break a graham cracker. 

"You see, Anthony, these fine gentlemen need your help. And they've asked me to help... persuade you."


End file.
